Tsuisuteddo Tochi: La leyenda de la isla viva
by AsNaye
Summary: El suelo tembló otra vez alzándose hasta el cielo como nunca, y entonces entendieron que jamás se volverían a ver... " Lo que el mar esconde no debe ser encontrado, pues el maleficio echado no diferencia el color."
1. Lo que el mar esconde

**_Cáp 1_** – _Lo que el mar esconde_

_ El suelo tembló otra vez alzándose hasta el cielo como nunca, y entonces entendieron que jamás se volverían a ver._

_ Fin._

…  
- oh Dios… eso es tan-  
- GENIAAALL!  
- Pero qué estas diciendo baka! Acaba de decir que quedaron separados para siempre! ¡Acaso no escuchaste nada de la historia!?- Lo reprendió Nami indignada.  
- Claro que sí! Dijo que la tierra se levantó sola, no? Eso debe ser realmente divertido shishishi  
- NO, NO LO ES!  
- BUUAAAAAHHH! Pero que parejita tan bella! Defendiendo su amor hasta las últimas instancias! *Soob* Sus corazones eran demasiado puros para soportar las injusticias de la vida ~ BUAAAAHHH  
- Realmente es una historia muy triste – comentó Usopp un poco lamentoso.  
-*soob* No es triste… *sob, sob* es inspiradora ~…BUAAAAHH  
- Pero si estás llorando!  
- Yo no estoy llorando! Chopper es el que esta llorando aquí!  
- YO NO ESTOY LLORANDO BAKAYARUU! Solo me emocioné un poco…- se defendió el renito avergonzado, refregándose los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas.

La verdad era que la historia había conmovido a más de uno en la sala, más la lluvia y el piano de Brook acompañándola, hacía difícil no comprometerse sentimentalmente.

- Ya es suficiente Brook, no estás ayudando mucho… - le comentó el moreno.  
- Oh! Sumimasen… me dejé llevar por la angustia que siente mi corazón por los jóvenes enamorados… aunque claro está que no tengo corazón porque-  
- Eres sólo huesos, ya sabemos, ya sabemos…  
- Yohohoho..ho…ho…eso lo iba a decir yo…

Durante aquellas largas tardes de lluvia y frío en el océano, los Mugiwara se habituaron a reunirse en el salón del acuario a escuchar una historia contada por Robin. Una sabia decisión para entretener y asegurarse de que los más _híper_ activos de la banda no sigan destrozando el barco por dentro, viendo que no pueden salir a jugar afuera.

Para evitar conflictos, armaron una lista con sus nombres y registraron así los turnos de elegir el libro a leerse. La semana pasada le había tocado a Franky, quién eligió uno de poemas que terminó por dormir a todo el mundo, y fue porque la voz de la morena era tan armoniosa con ésas palabras que parecía que cantaba una _hermosa_ canción de cuna. Esta vez le tocaba a Chopper, y quería algo divertido y emocionante.

Sin dudarlo fue a buscar el libro que habían comprado el día anterior, en una de las islas del archipiélago por el que estaban cruzando: _Tsuisuteddo Tocchi, la leyenda de la isla viva.  
_Por su portada parecía una historia de fantasía y aventuras, pero termino siendo la de un amor imposible. Ella, una hija de nobles revelada, y él un valiente pirata, que huyen hacia una isla embrujada dónde la tierra se movía formando diversos laberintos. Eso les sirvió para escapar y vencer a sus grandes enemigos, pero lamentablemente la isla terminó separándolos a ellos también, condenándolos a un trágico final.  
Era una historia muy emocionante, pero no en el sentido que el renito había esperado.

- ¿Realmente termina ahí, Robin?¿No dice nada más?  
- Bueno, luego está la leyenda original de la isla, pero no menciona en ningún lugar a los protagonistas. Gomene Chopper-san.  
- oh… ya veo…  
- Porqué no lees la leyenda, Robin-chwan? Así cambiamos un poco el ambiente…  
- ¡Eso!¡Eso! ¡Léenos la leyenda de la "Isla Misteriosa ~"!  
- Es de la "Isla Viva", baka!  
- Fue lo que dije!  
- No! Dijiste "de la Isla Misteriosa"  
- Pues es lo mismo, Usopp.  
- NO LO ES!  
- Es una isla que se mueve sola! Así que es una isla misteriosa ~  
- Para vos todo es misterioso baka!  
- URUSEI! Dejen a Robin contar la leyenda en paz! – Todos se quedaron mirando al peliverde. _¿Realmente había estado escuchando la historia?_- …... qué!?  
- Cr.. cr-eí que estabas dormido, Zoro…- dijo atónito Usopp.  
- Siempre te quedas dormido, Zoro – remató Luffy, hinchándole una vena.  
- Lo estaba... hasta que me despertaron con sus grititos!  
- Gomenasai!- Gritó Usopp tirándose a un lado, temiendo por su vida.  
- hai, hai, Zoro. Ahora cállense que quiero escuchar la leyenda de una vez.  
- SI TU EMPEZASTE! – le gritaron al unísono, pero Luffy los ignoró acomodándose mejor para escuchar más de su nakama.  
- Vamos Robin! Empieza!  
- Fufufu Muy bien…

_"Lo que el mar esconde no debe ser encontrado,  
__pues el llanto allí es ahogado en el barro de la nación.  
__Dónde las estrellas caen, la tierra se alza,_  
_tras una alabanza que nadie escuchó._  
_Descifra su danza, conquista su corazón_  
_y escucharás el himno de la antigua nación._  
_Pero si pierdes el norte, gira a estribor,_  
_todo esfuerzo será en vano si no entiendes la canción._  
_Lo que el mar esconde no debe ser encontrado,_  
_pues el maleficio echado no diferencia el color."_

.

.

.

- Ya veo.  
- eh?! ¿Pudiste entenderlo Luffy!?  
- Ni una palabra. -Si Usopp casi se cayó por el comentario de Luffy, ahora estaba desplomado en el piso por su extremísima honestidad.  
- Era de esperarse…  
- Pues la primer oración es una advertencia – comenzó a explicarles la arqueóloga – _"Lo que el mar esconde no debe ser encontrado"," pues el llanto allí es ahogado por el barro de nuestra nación_"... con barro se refiere a la tierra cambiante de un modo negativo. Que "ahoga el llanto" suena a que silencia las penas de una forma sepulcral… tal vez quiera decir que protege a ésas almas en pena, pero probablemente signifique que es una isla dónde todos mueren.  
- Kowaii… - se escuchó desde el suelo.  
- Pues creo que ésa parte ha quedado bastante clara en la historia…  
- Muy cierto Sanji-kun.  
- No tienes que halagarme Robin-cwhan~ Mis deducciones son granos de arena ante la inmensidad del mar de tu intelig-  
- Corta el royo que nadie te halagó, erokuku.  
- ¡No te metas en dónde no cabes, musculoca!  
- ¡Tu er - Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Nami lo interrumpió.  
- ¡Ni se les ocurra empezar otra de sus peleitas que estamos aquí para mantener el Sunny entero! ¿Recuerdan?!  
- …Tsk…- tenía razón.  
- Oh, cierto! Hontoni gomenasai Mellorineee~  
- Sí, lo que sea, estas perdonado. Ahora, la siguiente oración habla de las estrellas ¿no?  
- _"Donde las estrellas caen, la tierra se alza"…_  
- Ahí está hablando de la ubicación de la isla…debe estar en algún rincón del oeste…  
- En serio!?¿Eso quiere decir que la isla existe de verdad?  
- Fufufu no lo sé, habrá que averiguarlo. Ésa es la gracia de las leyendas.  
- Waaaahh! – expresó emocionado el isha, acompañado de su capitán, ambos con los ojos llenos de destellos de ilusión. Era imposible evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen.

- Sigue Robin! Sigue!  
- "_La tierra se alza, tras una alabanza que nadie escuchó". _Parece ser que el hechizo que hace mover la tierra es una especie de castigo, tal vez por algún Dios que no fue agradado adecuadamente…  
- Es un Dios malo, como Enel?  
- No lo sé, probablemente…  
- Entonces se merece que le enseñe una buena lección!  
- No le vas a enseñar ninguna lección a nadie si no dejas que terminemos de entender la leyenda, tonto! Robin-nee-chan, onegai…  
- _"Descifra su danza, conquista su corazón y escucharás el himno de la antigua nación"_… interesante…  
- …. Qué quiere decir, Robin?- preguntó Usopp, rompiendo el silencio pensativo de la arqueóloga. Lamentaba interrumpirla, pero la ansiedad ya se empezaba sentir en el ambiente.  
- Tal vez que, si comprendes los movimientos del suelo, si logras superar los obstáculos y atravesar el laberinto, llegarás al "_corazón_" de la isla…y…  
- ...y?  
- y…_escucharás el himno de la antigua nación_", tiene una connotación positiva. Debe referirse a la resolución del hechizo. En el centro de la isla debe estar la razón y la forma de deshacerlo.  
- Y debe ser una muy buena razón para protegerla de ésa forma.- concluyó Brook dándole un sorbo a su té.  
- Tiene razón!.. pero…¿qué podría ser?- encarnó Chopper la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.  
Aunque no se animó a decirle a Brook cómo había sacado semejante deducción.

- Debe ser algo legendario…  
- Como una espada. Eso lo haría realmente interesante, je.  
- Olvídalo, no otra vez! Suficiente tuvimos con la Norowareta Seiken... – dijo Usopp recordando lo malo que había sido tener al kenshi de enemigo.- Chotto matte… ¿estabas despierto?!  
- CLARO QUE SÍ! – otro recordatorio._¡Cuando aprenderé a cerrar mi bocota!  
_- No! No! Debe ser una enorme niku legendaria! – con solo decirlo se le hacía agua la boca.  
- Ya quisieras!  
- Jajaja No seas absurdo nii-chan! Allí probablemente esté el súuuperrrlegendario Mazingerrrrr Zeto!  
- Sugueeee!  
- ESO ES MÁS ABSURDO, BAKA!- gritaron todos al unísono.  
- Pues a mí no me sonó tan absurdo…  
- A que no, Chopperrr ~? - lo codeo con un guiño cómplice.  
- ¿Tú que dices, Usopp?  
- e-etto… Pues-pues creo que es obvio! – Alardeó – Sólo un valiente guerrero podría vencer una isla tan terrorífica, dónde nadie más puede acceder! No es más que el mejor lugar para la guarida oculta del grandísimo Sogueking!  
- ¡Es cierto! Omoshire! – aplaudieron el dúo de fanáticos.  
- Semejante banda de bakas sólo pueden decir puras tonterías…

El tintineo del metal y luego el chasquido del encendedor silenciaron la sala. Le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo manteniendo el suspenso.

- Lo que la isla protege tiene que ser algo realmente maravilloso… si lo piensan bien, en el centro de la isla seguramente debe haber un valle…un valle lleno de preciosas ninfas!  
- NANIIIII!?  
- Brillantes, esbeltas y semidesnudas ninfas! - gritó dejándose llevar por la emoción de imaginar semejante paisaje.  
- Yohohoho kawaii desu ne~  
- Kawaii, kawaii ~  
- HENTAI DESU!- Y con tres buenos puñetazos, uno para cada uno, Nami cortó la _estúpida_ ensoñación del trío de pervertidos.

Sanji podría ser famoso por formar parte del Monster Trío con Luffy y Zoro, pero cuando se juntaba con Franky y Brook perdía toda clase de respeto.- _Un caso perdido… que sino son 5!_ – pensó la pelirroja.

- Domo..  
- No deberías estar orgulloso, idiota!  
- Qué traes ahí Nami? – Curioseo Luffy.

En su mano llevaba un libro de navegación que había ido a buscar hacía unos instantes, pero había salido tan repentinamente que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, a excepción de Sanji, claro.

- Ah! Esto! Vengan aquí.- Lo apoyó en la mesada del mástil y lo abrió en la sección de "Archipiélagos", donde tenía algunos pocos mapas metidos entre las hojas. – Todos sabemos que un Archipiélago es un conjunto de islas, no? Pero en realidad no son islas individuales, sino que son relieves hundidos.  
- Relieves… hundidos?- ladeó la cabeza el confundido capitán.  
- Sería como una cadena montañosa submarina, de la cuál, lo que nosotros vemos como islas en realidad serían sus picos.- aclaró la pelinegra.  
- Exacto, es por eso que son parecidas entre sí y se ordenan de mayor a menor, por decirlo de alguna forma... Aquí traje algunos ejemplos. Éstas son las famosas islas Mün no Keiro…- Era sorprendente como la cadena formaban una perfecta media luna. – Éstas otras forman el cordón Shinsei Kiba…- En éste caso las islas eran horizontales y alargadas, con dos mayores que parecían imitar colmillos.- …Y éste otro, es el mapa del Archipiélago Shabaondy, se acuerdan?  
- Si… – contestaron agridulcemente debido a todos los recuerdos que asaltaron sus mentes.  
- Bueno, ahora miren esto! Éste es el mapa oficial del archipiélago dónde estamos, el Oki Ginryö.¿No notan algo raro?

Todos miraron con detenimiento cada detalle del plano, intentando encontrar a lo que Nami se refería, pero no les tomó demasiado llegar a la misma sorpresiva conclusión, casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tiene un agujero!  
- No es sólo que "tenga" un agujero, sino lo que le "falta"! No importa cómo lo mires, allí debería haber por lo menos una isla como estas – explicó señalando unas islas medianas que bordeaban a una de las mayores. – Sino una más grande…. Y justo está al oeste de la formación. ¿No les parece mucha coincidencia?...  
- ¡¿Q-qu-quieres decir que ahí se encuentra l-la la verdadera Tsuisuteddo Tochi!?  
- Hipotéticamente.-  
- ¿Pero porqué no aparece? En la historia no dice ser invisible, o sí Robin?  
- No Luffy, esto debe tratarse de una censura…  
- Eso es justo lo que pensé.  
- Tal vez lo hicieron para proteger a los aldeanos y turistas...- comentó el isha.  
- Tsh, sería muy inocente para venir del Sekai Sefu…  
- Sanji-kun tiene razón. Puede ser una opción, pero suena a la excusa perfecta….Ahí deben estar ocultando algo realmente grande…  
- ¿Como una enorme niku legendaria?!  
- ¿Es que siempre estas pensando en comida?!  
- O una gran espada legendaria! – intento remendar Usopp su relación con el kenshi sin éxito.  
- O un gigantesco robot ancestral! - mencionó Chopper.  
- O la guarida oculta del gran guerrero Sogueking! Shishishishi  
- Shinai, shinai, shinai! Estamos hablando de algo realmente importante!  
- ¿Como un tesoro?  
- Exacto Onee-san ~! ¡Un takara! ¡TA-KA-RA! Y debe ser invaluable..!  
- O incluso el One Piece.

Los platos eran chicos comparados con sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Brook.

_… ¿Podría ser..._

- ¿Q-qué?

…_que el esqueleto tenga un tanto más en la cabeza, aparte de pelo y hueso?_

-¿Porqué me miran así?... ¿Tan mal huele?  
- EEEHHH!?  
- ERES UN GROSERO! – Le gritó la peliroja indignada revoleándole una taza.  
- S-sumimasen! Es que sentía que iba a perder una tripa-  
- No tienes tripas! Eres solo huesos!  
- ¿Por qué te me adelantas, Usopp!?  
- Porque siempre dices lo mismo!  
- Es porque ya estoy viejo…- Un aura negra lo rodeó a medida que se derretía, dejándose caer el piso.- … deberías respetar a tus mayores, sabes?  
- Ch-chot-aguarda! Tampoco es para que te deprimas así…  
- De todas formas Brook tiene razón – dijo el rubio.  
- Ves! – Saltó revitalizado.  
- Lo que sea que escondan debe ser tan importante como el mismísimo One Piece.  
- Ah, era eso…- y volvió a hundirse en su depresión.  
- ¡YOOSHI! ¡Entonces sólo tenemos que ir y averiguarlo!  
- Primero debemos fijarnos bien qué ruta vamos a usar. La profundidad del mar entre las islas no es mucha, y los canales se vuelven bastante pequeños para el súper Sunny Go…  
- Daijobu Franky. Después de todo, tienen a la mejor navegante del mundo ;)  
- Jajaja Bien dicho, baby!  
- Entonces tengo que pedirles algo…- bajaron la vista al renito que se lo veía muy determinado – Si vamos allá… si la historia es real y-y nos encontramos con alguno de los protagonistas…Onegai, ¡Déjenme ayudarlos a reencontrarse!

La historia realmente le había tocado el corazón. Pero no era el único.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Contestó una enternecida Nami.  
- …tsh, no tenías ni que decirlo, bakayaru…- La siguió el rubio.  
- Si eso es lo que sientes correcto, adelante...  
- Tienes mi apoyo Isha-san.  
- Y la protección del valiente guerrero de los siete mares ~  
- Es una causa muy noble, pequeño Chopper  
- Yo también te ayudaré Chopper-nii-chan! Vamos a darle a ésa parejita el final feliz que se merecen!  
- Shishishi Sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros!  
- Nami, Sanji, Zoro… mina! ¡Hontoni arigatou!  
- No hay de qué, somos Nakamas! – Sonrió el moreno. _Y los mejores._  
- Muy bien, Sanji-kun! Prepara la cena y algunas viandas que mañana tendremos un largo día.  
- Pero oigan! Aún no terminamos de descifrar la leyenda!  
- No hace falta Usopp, ya esta decidido….  
¡LOS MUGIWARA IREMOS A LA TSUISUTEDDO TOCHI!

Continuará~


	2. Lo que el mar esconde - bis

**_Cáp 2_** – _Lo que el mar esconde ~ bis. _

La lluvia había cesado con la determinación de los Mugiwaras, y las nubes se abrían de a poco, dejando asomarse de a ratitos las estrellas, que brillaban ansiosas por la aventura que estaba por comenzar. O al menos así lo veía Chopper.

Sonrió aún más y volvió rápidamente a sus quehaceres, no tenía tiempo que perder. Para la mañana siguiente debería tener todo listo: vendas, gasas, antisépticos, antibióticos, analgésicos, vitaminas, suero, sangre y muchas otras medicinas e instrumentos para cubrir toda clase de necesidades que pudieran surgir en este impredecible viaje. No sólo sus nakamas contaban con él, sino que también tenía la responsabilidad de salvar a los jóvenes perdidos, así que no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto. Debía asegurarse de estar preparado para todo, absolutamente todo.  
Aunque eso implicase llevar su típica mochila rebalsando, más tres enormes maletas.

- Fufufu necesitas ayuda, isha-san?

- oh! Robin! Jejeje N-no gracias! Esta bien! Con mi Heavy-point puedo llevarlas a todas… sólo necesito una soga para amarrarlas juntas, y-y luego-

- No es necesario que lleves todo eso tu solo. De hecho sería muy conveniente que todos tengamos un pequeño botiquín de emergencias, ¿no te parece?

- Es cierto! Sería muy útil…si algo grave le pasa a alguno y yo no pudiese llegar a tiempo, podrían asistirlo para que al menos no empeore…- una idea amarga le apretó el estómago -…eso, claro…sino… sino pudiese llegar…

- ¿Pasa algo, Chopper?

- ...Robin… ¿Tu crees que la isla podría separarnos? – no quiso pensarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.- Digo, si hay grandes probabilidades de que nos perdamos como en la historia, es cierto que las hay ¿No?¿Y qué haremos entonces? Si algo malo les pasa y no estoy para ayudarlos!¿Si nunca más nos encontramos? - A pesar de que le temblaba la voz, no podía frenar su verborragia y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no quería soltar.- Mira a Zoro! ¿Qué haremos? No me gustaría que eso pase! No quiero separarme de ustedes!

- Oh! No, no, no. - intentó calmar al renito - eso no va a pasar!

- ¿No?...

- …en realidad … hay muchas probabilidades de que la tierra nos separe en algún momento, pero eso no quiere decir que nunca nos volveremos a ver. Kuma nos separó enviándonos a los rincones más recónditos del mundo, y sin embargo aquí estamos. No es así? – El renito asintió, aún preocupado -…Si eso llegase a pasar, ni Luffy ni ninguno de nosotros nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, y tarde o temprano terminaremos por encontrarnos, como ya lo hemos hecho. La isla podrá haber separado a miles de piratas y marineros, pero no sabe con la clase de monstruos que va a enfrentarse ahora.- y con un guiño le sacó unas risitas al reno.- Por lo tanto las probabilidades quedan nulas.

- Tienes razón…creo…creo que podríamos sumarle unos log pose al botiquín de emergencias, por las dudas, no?

- Me parece una excelente idea. Luego se lo comentaremos a Nami. Mientras tanto, déjame ayudarte con esto.

- Muchas gracias Robin!

- No hay de qué.

No sabía de dónde había sacado tanto optimismo, de hecho no estaba cien por ciento segura de que pudieran resolver todo de forma tan simple como se lo planteó al doctor. Pero su confianza en Luffy y el resto hacían muy ciertas cada una de ésas palabras. Tanto que hasta ella se las creía.

Con la ayuda de unas pocas manos Fleur pudieron distribuir y reseleccionar lo que llevarían  
en unos pocos cuartos de hora. Si bien dejaron de lado una buena cantidad de elementos, cada cartera estaba equipada con lo suficiente para cubrir cualquier emergencia. De todas formas el bolsito del Isha iba bastante más cargado de lo habitual, pero Robin no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

- Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ sus exquisitos platos gourmet ya están listos ~ Y los demás, si tienen hambre apuren sus traseros, que no les voy a cocinar dos veces!

- Oh no! Debemos apurarnos Robin! Revisemos una vez más, rápido!

- Creo que ya hemos revisado lo suficiente.

- Pero! Si falta algo que no nos dimos cuenta!?

- Esta bien, no nos falta nada. Es mejor que vayamos al comedor, ya oíste al cocinero-san. Fufufu

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Ya habían chequeado tres veces, era difícil que falte algo esta vuelta. Pero su sentido de la responsabilidad lo hacía realmente exigente, y si bien le gustaría asegurarse nuevamente de tener todo, estaba muy cansado y hambriento ya. Así que decidió hacerle caso.

- uhmm...esta bien…ah! pero antes iré a avisarle a Zoro! Seguramente este dormido en el forte y no lo escuchó! - dijo girando de golpe, cambiando su rumbo hacia la salida. - No puede quedarse sin comer! - pero cuando intentó cruzar la puerta, se chocó con el susodicho.- IATAA!

- No me quedaré sin comer por mero capricho de ése erokuku.- rezongó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se desperezaba. _¿Había estado allí todo ese tiempo?_

- Pues me parece excelente que empieces a cocinarte tu solito, por si se me encapricha el culo y te dejo sin comida por el resto de tu vida estúpido marimo! – acotó desde la otra puerta.

- Pues que se te encapriche!- o eso iba a gritar si Chopper no le hubiese tapado la boca en el momento exacto.

- NO! Nononono! No lo hagas Sanji! Él-el no quiso decir eso! Verdad!? Te esta pidiendo perdón, lo ves! – y con la fuerza de su Heavy-point lo obligó a hacer unas bruscas reverencias.

- Tsk… como sea. Robin-chwan~ tu plato ya esta servido ~

- Arigatou, Sanji-san.

- Ven conmigo preciosa doncella, déjame escoltarte al altar de las delicias que he preparado para ti~

- Fufufu, muy bien.- Debía aceptar la invitación si no quería frustrar el plan de Chopper de evitar que el testarudo peliverde se quede sin comida, ya que sabía que en cuanto se zafe del agarre del reno, todo iba a terminar mal. - Los estaré esperando – y con una última mirada cómplice se despidió del dúo.

Aunque la puerta se cerró tras ella y los melosos cánticos del rubio inundaron el ambiente, pudo escuchar claramente el desesperado grito de Chopper del otro lado, apenas unos segundos después.

- GOMENASAIII! - e inmediatamente atravesó el comedor corriendo, chocándose de lleno con Usopp, detrás del cuál se refugió. – Sálvame!

- Que? De qué!? KYAAAA! Chotto matte Zoro -Kun!

- ¿Apenas si terminamos de juntarnos y ya están causando alboroto?

- No les hagas caso a estos idiotas Nami-swan~ Ven y siéntate en este lugar especialmente reservado para ti~

- Eeeeehh!? Pero ése es mi lugaaaaaarrr! La punta es del capitán! Todos lo saben!

- Ya deja de quejarte, da gracias que te doy de comer.

- Puedes sentarte en mi lugar si quieres, Luffy-san.

- No Brook! Quiero mi lugar!

- Pues qué pena, ya me senté, ves.

- Naaanii! Namiiiii! Devuélveme mi lugar! - se bamboleó hasta ella haciendo pucherito.

- Pero que cojones pasa aquí? Se escuchan los gritos hasta en el west blue!

- FRANKYYY! SÁLVANOOOSS! - se abalanzaron desesperados detrás del imbatible Cyborg.

- Zoro se volvió loco y quiere matarnos a todos!

- ¡Wooh woohh wooh woooooohh! Tranquilo onii-san!

- Kyaa! No, Zoro-san! No me mates por favor! … Aunque-aunque… yo ya estoy muerto…

- ¡AQUÍ NADIE VA A MATAR A NADIE! - gritó la _única cuerda_, golpeando la mesa de un salto para terminar con tanto alboroto.- ¡A menos que sigan actuando como una banda de críos revoltosos, entonces ahí seré yo la homicida! Así que más les vale que se sienten en la mesa y se comporten de una buena vez!

Ninguno dudaba de lo totalmente capaz que era Nami de ello, de forma tal que no bastó más de un segundo para que el comedor quedase en absoluto silencio. Incluso se esforzaron para evitar que se oyeran los sigilosos movimientos que dieron para ubicarse en sus asientos. No iban a arriesgarse a alterar alguna de sus dos amenazas por una torpeza.

Una vez que todo estuvo quieto, Zoro se acercó a paso lento, mientras que envainaba su _sedienta_ katana.

- Tsk…de todas formas no pensaba matar a nadie, baka…- con el mismo suspenso, se sentó.- ….al menos no por ahora. - remató. Ninguna de las posibles víctimas se animó a verlo, pero podían sentir su peligrosa media sonrisa y se les cerró la garganta.

- Urusei! - finiquitó Nami. -… Muy bien, ahora sí. Sanji, trae el resto de los platos.

Pero cuando se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente, sintió un bulto, un enorme bulto interferir entre la silla y su trasero.

- …mi lugar…Shishishishi -

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA, IDIOTA!-

Las mejillas de Nami se encendieron incluso más aún que su propio pelo, y con un solo movimiento le propinó el puñetazo más duro de su vida. Toda esa fuerza e ira concentrada en un solo golpe hizo que la cabeza de Luffy saliera disparada, rebotando por todo el comedor. Aunque el resto de su cuerpo permaneció en la silla, ya que se había atado a sí mismo enredándose con sus propias extremidades _el muy baka_.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Nami-Swan maldito kuso de goma!?

- El que se fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla~

- Y TÚ VAS A PERDER LOS DIENTES! -

_¿A caso no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho!?_ Claro que no. Luffy era peor que un crío, era obvio que sus únicas intenciones eran recuperar su lugar, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus _estúpidos_ actos pudieran tener. Aunque eso signifique la humillación y la falta de respeto a las intimidades de la más peligrosa de sus compañeras.

- Pedo ézaf zon laf deglaf! Zi te devantaf de tu afiento, lo pieddeff!- reprochaba debajo de la suela.

- TE VOY A MATAR!- chilló Sanji refregando su pie con más fuerza.

- Es suficiente Sanji-kun! Es un caso perdido… ¡Toma! ¡Quédate con tu estúpido lugar! – Levantó su plato y se fue al otro extremo con la cara roja de no sólo furia, aunque la vergüenza extra que le daba que la vieran así, la incrementaba con creces.

No podía entenderlo. Sencillamente no podía entender cómo podía ser tan difícil tener una cena tranquila en ese barco. Pero en realidad, ésa era una cena tranquila para los Mugiwaras. Una de las más pacíficas en comparación de todo lo que habían vivido, y lo que les faltaba por vivir.  
Muy a su pesar, más de uno de los presentes estaba agradecido por pasar una velada tan amena, otra vez.

De a poco se fueron apagando las últimas luces que quedaban en el Sunny. Adoraba pensar en ello como el preludio al sereno reposo de sus amados compañeros, en cómo cerraban sus ojos y lentamente se dejaban caer en la más profunda y merecida tranquilidad del sueño. Las olas compasivas hamacaban el barco pausadamente, ignorando al agitado viento que insistía en despejar el cielo, empujando las nubes con gracia.

No necesitaba ojos Fleur para saber que no estaba sola, no sólo en la vida, sino en ése mismo instante, allí en la popa. El haki era redundante para semejante presencia que se plantó a sus espaldas. Estaba expuesta, pero no se sentía en peligro.

- Parece que se esta despejando. Probablemente mañana haga un hermoso día. – Dijo sin voltearse.

- Sería bueno. – contestó tosco.

-…realmente… Supongo ya que sabes que el forte queda hacia el otro lado, – no le hizo gracia - así que me pregunto ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí, kenshi-san?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

- ¿Debería?

- Yo creo que sí. Después de todo, estas aquí a cambio de tu sabiduría… – retrucó para empatarla.

- Fufufu... a decir verdad, me doy una idea… - lo miró de reojo sobre su hombro - ...pero dudo que sea la misma que esta en tu cabeza…o sí?- y el cabello se revolvió adornando su divertida sonrisa.

- ¿No eres de las que arriesgan?

- No en esta ocasión…. Así que dime, - se giró hacia él, apoyándose delicadamente en la borda. - ¿Qué tiene en mente para esta noche el kaizoku-kari Roronoa-san?

- _No seguir con estos jueguitos, primeramente.._.

La luna se asomó por unos instantes, realzando lo que sus miradas querían decir, pero fue en vano.

- …mira, Robin….tal vez no sea el más ávido con eso de las metáforas o los dobles mensajes, - ella rió internamente. - pero _"escucharás el himno de la antigua nación"_ no me suena a un simple tesoro….y a ti tampoco.- Zoro había estado más atento de lo que pensaba.

- Pues, como Luffy dijo, habrá que ir y averiguarlo kenshi-san. – contestó con esa sonrisa angelical e inocente. _Como si lo fuese…Tsk._

- Sé lo que buscas Onna, sólo espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias…- y dándose media vuelta, se marchó.

_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso seguía desconfiando de ella?  
¡Por supuesto que no!_ Confiaba en ella! La conocía y sabía que jamás haría nada para lastimarlos. Pero hacía unos momentos atrás no había actuado como solía ser, racional y meditativa…o al menos no del todo. Aunque quiso ocultarlo, se había dejado llevar por la emoción de que probablemente en ésa isla esté oculto parte del Río Phonegliph, y él lo sabía.

La entendía y obviamente la ayudaría a alcanzar su meta, _como lo haría con cualquiera de mis nakamas_; sin embargo temía que no esté evaluando los riesgos lo suficiente. Era cierto que todos se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de ellos nuevamente por el simple hecho de dejarse llevar y no pensar las cosas con detenimiento. Tal vez la historia lo había sensibilizado y estaba exagerando un poco… no lo sabía muy bien, simplemente tenía una corazonada que le gritaba _"¡Cuidado!"._

- Una cosa es cierta Zoro…- el kenshi se detuvo – lo que sea que haya allí, guarda las esperanzas de todos nuestros sueños.- Casi adrede, el viento corrió los mechones de su cara, exponiendo la ilusión que brillaba en sus ojos.- … sobre todo el de Luffy.

-…

- Creo que lo que tenga que pasar, valdrá la pena al final… como siempre, fufufu.

- ¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?

- No lo sé… una corazonada.- Agrandó su sonrisa riéndose ligeramente, incluso de si misma.

-….- pero al kenshin seguía sin causarle gracia.- … buenas noches Robin.- y se fue.

- Oyasumi Zoro.

Continuará~


	3. No debe ser encontrado

**_Cáp 3_** – _No debe ser encontrado. _

_El gran dragón plateado._  
Así era conocido el archipiélago en todo el mundo.  
Plateado por su cielo usualmente cubierto de sólidas nubes grises, y dragón por el temperamento de su clima, que solía cambiar drásticamente debido a un montón de variables y condiciones que por primera vez se le habían pasado por alto. _Bakage boku…_

Como debería haber previsto, el día amaneció lloviendo. No podían arriesgarse a ir hasta la isla en ésas condiciones. El mar con tan poca profundidad armaba grandes y empinadas olas que podrían volcarlos o hacerlos chocar contra algún arrecife, debido a la angostura de los pasajes entre isla e isla. Además, ya sería lo suficiente complicado enfrentar a la tierra inestable como para ahora intentarlo con barro inestable por mera ansiedad.

- Muy bien… tal vez no vayamos a la isla hoy, pero tampoco nos quedaremos acá.- Anunció su capitán en medio del apagado desayuno.

- Pe-pero a dónde quieres ir Luffy? – tartamudeó Usopp al intentar hablar sin desconcentrarse en mantener el equilibrio.

- ITAAAAAAA! – exclamó de golpe Brook al volcarse su té encima.- Atsui! Atsui! Se me caerá la piel...Menos mal que ya no tengo! Yohohoho - No había muchos ánimos de reírse, aunque sí reconocieron el esfuerzo del esqueleto por mejorar sus chistes. - Sanji-kun, serías tan amable de servirme otra taza de té?

- Ya es la quinta que vuelcas! Intenta tomarla esta vez, quieres?! O te terminarás todas las reservas de agua…

- Yohoho summimasen.

La propuesta de Luffy era muy acertada. El oleaje los mecía demasiado y hacía muy difícil estar en el barco sin chocarse, caerse o tirar algo, más allá de que Robin lo evitase en gran parte, sosteniendo las cosas con unas decenas de manos extra.

- No me siento bien… - balbuceó el renito desparramado en su asiento - …ishaaa….

- tsk…Luffy tiene razón, debemos largarnos de aquí.- dijo el rubio apoyado en la mesada.

- Y a-a dónde iremos? No podemos ir a la isla viviente así!

- Pues entonces iremos a una isla muerta. No me importa, pero nos vamos. – Y salió a la cubierta llevándose consigo unos larga vistas.

- E-espera Luffy! – Lo siguió como pudo Usopp, y luego Nami, de muy mala gana.

No pudo evitar la desilusión que estaban pasando sus nakamas, pero al menos no iba a permitir que el tonto de su capitán los meta en más líos de los que ya habían planeado afrontar.

- WOAAA! Ahí está Usopp! Iremos a ésa isla!

- EEH!? Pero a esa isla le están cayendo rayos por todos lados! Moriremos electrocutados!

- Yoshi… entonces…A ESA! - Apuntó a una más obscura con forma de calavera.

- ES QUE NOS QUIERES MATAR!

- Esa sí que es una isla bien muerta! shishishi

- Olvídalo, no podremos llegar hasta allá. – se anunció tras ellos la navegante. – Pero sí podemos ir a esta de acá. – le señaló redireccionando los binoculares un poco más a la izquierda.-Tenemos la corriente a favor así que podremos llegar en algo menos de una hora; aunque no es muy grande, tiene una linda ciudad. Allí podremos conseguir información, algunos mapas, hospedarnos en algún hotel… y comer un gran banquete. – agregó para convencerlo.- ¿Qué dices?

- mmmm…. no suena tan divertido, pero esta bien! – Y sus tripas confirmaron su decisión.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que ya tengas hambre?! Acabamos de desayunar!

- Es que comí muy poco.

- Te comiste mi desayuno y el de Chopper dos veces! baka!

- Ya, ya, no te quejes Usopp. Comeremos en cuanto lleguemos…

- NO SOY YO EL QUE TIENE HAMBRE!

Y así partieron, improvisadamente, como solían hacerlo la mayoría de las veces.

Gracias a su buena suerte, pero más al ingenio de la peliroja, la irregular superficie de la isla que eligieron se debía a numerosas grutas y cavernas que se habían formado en su interior a causa de la erosión del mar. Solo tuvieron que sumar un poco más de ambas para estacionar el barco dentro de una de ésas, para así dejarlo solo y seguro. De esta forma todos los Mugiwara podrían bajar a disfrutar de la ciudad y, sobre todo, de la tierra firme.

Ya no llovía tan fuerte, de hecho menguaba de a ratos, pero a pesar de todo el agua que había caído, el aire seguía pesado. Si bien los citadinos aseguraban estar entrando en el invierno, el ambiente se sentía de pura primavera, cálido y húmedo. No sabía bien si dejarse el piloto puesto o sacárselo, ya que la temperatura era imprecisa y de una forma tenía calor, pero de la otra le hacía frío; sin embargo eso no le impidió disfrutar del paseo por la hermosa ciudad.

Se notaba que la gente estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de días, todas las edificaciones tenían marquesinas y galerías, y a un lado de las puertas podías encontrar cestos con paraguas, sin excepción. Además estaban pintadas e iluminadas con colores vivos que quedaban peculiarmente bien con el cielo gris. Pero lo más curioso de todo era que ninguno de ellos parecía saber nada sobre la leyenda de la isla viviente.

"Parecía" solamente, ya que sus caras al oír del tema mostraban claramente que no era así. Ingenuos, no tenían ni idea de a quién pretendían engañar. _Mejor_, pensó la morena. De todas formas no se iba a conformar con algunos gestos o palabras sueltas que se les pudieran escapar al estar bajo presión. Seguiría investigando, alguien o algo le terminaría diciendo lo que buscaba, estaba segura. _Vaya optimismo…_

Entró a otra librería con el mismo objetivo, pero diferente plan. Revisó la parte de geografía, la de historia, la de baratijas y antigüedades, pero se quedo merodeando en el apartado de mitos y leyendas. Entre los estantes observó a los niños y adolescentes que andaban por la sala, y por el tipo de lectura que habían elegido la mayoría de los presentes, pudo deducir que la educación allí era simpatizante del gobierno, _como imaginaba_.

Se renovó el grupo un par de veces, mientras ella fingía leer en uno de los sillones, esperando, hasta que la oportunidad llegó. Un hombre joven con un tapado un poco andrajoso entró sin levantar la vista. Buscaba entre los estantes, concentrado, acomodándose los anteojos en su destacado tabique. _Bien, ya tenían algo en común_. Se acercó suavemente y guardó su libro cerca de dónde estaba, lo suficiente para hacerse notar pero sin invadirlo.

- L-lo estas poniendo mal.- _Jaque_.

- Disculpa?

- El libro, lo estas poniendo mal. Éste va en aquella repisa.

- Oh! Perdóname. Es que me quedé pensando-

- Oh! No, no, esta bien! – se apuró a excusarse, hablando encima.

- …ya sabes lo atrapantes que son.

- Sí! Sí que lo sé! Discúlpame tu a mi, es que soy un aficionado… por si no lo has notado aún! Jeje  
– dijo señalándose a sí mismo con una risita nerviosa.

- Fufufu pues no soy quién para juzgarte.- le sonrió.

- … je, je…

- ¿Te molestaría mostrarme dónde, exactamente, debo guardarlo?

- Oh! Sí, claro, sí, no es ninguna molestia. Permíteme… - Lo tomó y retrocedió un par de repisas, acomodando otros ejemplares en sus lugares antes de situar el que llevaba consigo.

- Se ve que conoces muy bien esta biblioteca.

- Yo? ejehm, bueno, no sé si la conozco tanto, pero luego de venir casi todos los días durante varios años, jeje, digamos, digamos que uno se familiariza con el lugar.

- Verdad que sí? Fufufu Me imagino que ya te habrás leído todos los libros.

- Jaja bueno, no todos, siempre entran nuevos. Pero de éste sector, podría decirse que sí…unas… tres veces cada uno. Aunque mi favorito es éste. – dijo acariciando el que había dejado Robin.

- Realmente interesante.

- eh? Yo!? ohno! Oh, no! que tonto! te referías al libro! Discúlpame, fui un tonto, lo siento. Es que no suelo hablar con muchas chicas, digo-es decir, es raro ver chicas tan lindas por estos lugares, y- digo, no es que este mal! Nononono! todo lo contrario! Es que-¡ay! estoy hablando de más. Discúlpame! realmente lo siento!

- Fufufufufufu No tienes porqué disculparte. Me agrada que hables.- El muchacho no podía creérselo.

- eh!? E-en serio? Jejeje, que conveniente… Jejeje.

- Muy, fufufufu - _no tienes idea_. – De todas formas, me estaba refiriendo a los dos.

- …a-ah, si?..- Y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó. _Mate _~

- Así es…entonces, cuéntame… ¿Qué andas buscando?

.

.

.

Buena pregunta. Si se la estuviesen haciendo en ése preciso momento, hubiese quedado en ridículo ya que no sabía la respuesta. Por suerte era sólo su mente, no necesitaba responder algo que quedase bien para salir del apuro; pero tarde o temprano debería encontrar una respuesta. Y debía ser más temprano que tarde, o terminaría por volverse loco.

Podía decir lo que debería buscar: información. O lo que no quería encontrar, eso era mucho más simple. O bien, lo que le gustaría buscar y encontrar: un buen bar, pero ambos sabían que esa no era la verdadera respuesta. _Ambos? Sólo somos tu, baka!_ Muy bien, necesitaba un trago. Urgente.

Aceleró el paso sin saber bien a dónde se dirigía, como de costumbre, y terminó por tropezarse con algo.

- Eh!?¿Qué demon-

- MAMAAAAAAAAA!- y estalló a llorar.

- Lo siento, ¿estás bien, niño?

- Teodoro! Cariño! ¿Qué te pasó?!

- Ese hombre me pateó! Buaaaaahhhhaahaaaahhh

- Lo siento! No lo vi!

- Pero qué ha hecho!? Como puede ser tan torpe!

- Le dije que no lo vi! – Pero la madre enfurecida siguió gritándole como a un crío.

- Usted! Debería tener más cuidado!¿Acaso no ve que esto es una plazoleta para niños?! – Era  
cierto, era un patio techado con algunos juegos y estaba lleno de ellos.- No puede andar por ahí lastimando criaturas porque esta apurado! Pero qué bruto! No debería considerarse un caballero! – Y aunque parecía imposible, debido a los decibeles que alcanzaba la garganta de la señora, de repente escuchó la palabra mágica…_Tuisuteddo~_

- …qué?

- Que no debería considerarse un caballero! Mírese nomás! Vaya aspecto tiene! Como se atreve a pasar delante de los niños así! Con todo el pecho descubierto! No tiene vergüenza!?- Pero el kenshi seguía afinando el oído…- _Tsuisuteddo, tsuisuteddo tochi~ _

_Lo que el mar esconde,  
lo que el mar esconde,  
No debe encontrarse  
cuándo el sol se pone. _-ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO!?

- ¿Que!?

- Que se tape! Cúbrase de una vez! Exhibicionista!

-Ya me disculpé, ya déjeme en paz!

_Lo dice la vecina,  
me lo dijo el conde ~_

- Pero qué maleducado! Debería darle vergüenza! Darle semejante ejemplo a su hijo!

- Que!? No tengo hijos!

- Porque Dios existe!- _La isla está maldita, si te vé te come ~ - _No puedo entender qué hace aquí entonces! ¿Es alguna clase de abusivo? ¿Sátiro? - _Kampai tomodachi ~ - _Pero qué hombre más desagradable! Es indignante - _Tsuisuted-_

- YA CALLESE!

- … - y toda la plaza quedó en silencio.

- No! No! Ustedes sigan! – pero los niños estaban petrificados.

- Tiene el pelo verde!- se murmuraron.

- Y le falta un ojo!

- Debe ser un demonio!

- Les dije QUE SIGAN!

- KYAAAAA! Mamaaaaa! – Y salieron despavoridos, corriendo por todos lados.

- No! Esperen! – necesitaba escuchar de vuelta ésa canción, y el único niño que tenía a mano…- Tu, dime! ¿Cómo es la canción de Tsuisuteddo Tochi?!

- ¿QUEEE!? – La mujer se puso pálida - TEODORO!¿Has estado cantando esa canción!?

- No mamá! Te juro que no! – contestó desesperado.

-¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE ÉSA CANCIÓN!?

- Pero no lo hice! Te juro que no lo hice! - comenzó a sollozar de vuelta.

- ¿Por qué!? ¿Qué hay de malo con esa canción?

- USTED! Usted no se atreva a acercarse a mi hijo de vuelta! O lo denunciaré!

- N-no, espere-

- POLICÍA! POLICÍAA!-

- ….genial, lo último que me faltaba…

No podía hacer nada, debía marcharse de ahí antes de meterse en más líos. Así que corrió lo suficiente para alejarse, sin saber a dónde se dirigía nuevamente, pero al menos se fijó bien en no atropellar a ningún otro crío con molestas madres gritonas.

Si tan sólo se hubiese fijado antes, si tan sólo le hubiese tocado un niño con una madre normal, al menos. Bueno, lo que él consideraría "normal", pues no recordaba mucho a su madre así que no podía decir con claridad lo que sería una madre "normal". Definitivamente esa mujer gritona no podía ser una madre normal, de todas formas.

_Lo que el mar esconde,  
lo que el mar esconde ~  
No debe encontrarse  
cuándo el sol se pone ~ _

Al menos podía recordar la canción, o eso creía. Si podía hacerlo, ése _estúpido_ encuentro no habría sido en vano.

_Lo dice la vecina,  
me lo dijo el conde ~ _

_la isla está maldita,  
si te vé te come ~_

_Kampaii tomodachi_  
_Tsuisuteddo- …._

_-Tochi… _

No tenía idea de lo que pudiese significar, de hecho, dudaba que una canción infantil como ésa pudiera contener algo más que lo que decía literalmente. Pero evidentemente algo decía, y debía ser importante viendo la exagerada reacción de la mujer. Igualmente no iba a darle demasiadas vueltas, él no era el experto en la doble lectura de las cosas, para nada, así que lo dejaría en manos de Robin. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Después de todas las molestias que le costó obtener ese poco de información, esperaba que al menos hiciera algo con ella; y no se refería al terrible encuentro de hacía unos instantes solamente. El hecho de tener que buscarla, de tener que estar en ésa isla, de haber empezado ése viaje siquiera. Todo por dejarse llevar de esa _ridícula _leyenda..._todo por ella. Siempre todo tenía que ver con ella!_

No la odiaba por eso, pero realmente le enojaba que haya sido tan despreocupada, _tan desconsiderada e irresponsable_. Es cierto que la mayoría de sus aventuras fueron peligrosas y de improvisto, pero eso era porque Luffy lo decidía así. Pero Robin no era Luffy, y estaba bien que no lo sea. Tenía que dejar de actuar como él.

Entendía que había muchas probabilidades de que pueda concretar su sueño en aquella isla, sabía lo que se sentía estar tan cerca de su meta, lo había vivido en carne propia. Pero ¿qué hay de los riesgos? ¿Qué pasa si no sale bien? Por no pensarlo, por actuar impulsivamente bajo los efectos de ésa emoción, casi pierde la vida. Casi pierde toda oportunidad de alcanzar su sueño realmente. No quería que eso le pase a ella, _ni a ninguno_; y eso era algo que la Robin que él conocía debería haber tenido bien en cuenta antes de "sugerir" que ese viaje era viable.

_ ¿La Robin que tu conoces?¿Qué te hace creer que ésa es la verdadera Robin?_ Nada.  
A pesar de que sabía su historia y su carácter regular, después de haber convivido tanto tiempo, en realidad no podía decir como pensaba realmente. Siempre fue muy reservada, no solía abrirse en su totalidad, sólo decía lo justo y necesario. _¿Qué te hace creer, siquiera, que la conoces?_ La reconocía, sabía quién y cómo era, pero nada más profundo. Ella era todo un misterio. No podía juzgarla, él tampoco se había acercado ni abierto a ella del todo. En eso eran parecidos…bah, eso creía. En realidad era casi una perfecta extraña, en la cuál podía confiar; pero no sabía nada más.

_Tal vez es por eso que esta constantemente en tus pensamientos…_No, la curiosidad no era una característica fuerte en él. Simplemente era porque le molestaba, _sí!_ Siempre lograba fastidiarlo! Cuando se apartaba, cuando se iba sola, cuando se iba acompañada, cuando lo acompañaba, cuando hacía lo que le decían, cuando hacía lo que quería, cuando hablaba, cuando no, lo que decía, lo que callaba y lo que dejaba en el aire… Todo de ella era realmente irritante!

Con dos años de por medio, había aprendido a asimilarlo y racionarlo bastante bien, pero la verdad era que, incluso entonces, seguía sintiéndose igual de extraño en su presencia como la primera vez que la vio.

- Zoro! Estas empapado!

Sí, exactamente como ahora.

_Nico Robin… _todo empezaba y terminaba en ella_.  
_Que fastidio.

Continuará~

* * *

Hola a todos~  
DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! DX  
Estuve con Queratitis en ambos ojos, por ende me prohibieron las pantallas durante la rehabilitación, Ergo: no Pc T-T Pero ya estoy mejor~ y llegué justito para desearles un...

MUY FELÍZ ZOROBIN-DAY!

Espero que hayan visto y producido muchas fan-pieces 33 Yo aquí les dejo mi humilde aporte.  
Gracias a Laugerid y a FunnySTOP por sus hermosos reviews ^^  
Les mando un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos!

Naye~


End file.
